Sonic the Human
Sonic the Hedgehog is a 2013 live-action film adpatation of the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sonic_the_Hedgehog Sonic the Hedgehog] series. The original cast will reprise their roles, while Danny DeVito will play as a live-action Dr. Eggman. It is set to release sometimes in November 15, 2013, with production expected to start in fall 2012. Cast *Danny DeVito as Dr. Eggman, Sonic's enemy.Danny DeVito is Dr. Eggman in Live-Action Sonic the Hedgehog. Retrieved June 19, 2012. Voices *Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog, the world's fastest blue hedgehog. *Kate Higgins as Miles "Tails" Prower, a two-tailed yellow fox, who is Sonic's best friend. *Kent Hampton as Knuckles the Echidna, a red echidna, who is Sonic's other best friend. *Cindy Robinson as Amy Rose, a pink hedgehog, who is suspeciously Sonic's girfriend. *Kirk Thornton as Shadow the Hedgehog, a black hedgehog, who is Sonic frienemy. *Karen Strassman as Rouge the Bat, a white bat, and treasure hunter. *Michelle Ruff as Cream the Rabbit, a light brown rabbit, and close friend to Sonic. *Keith Silverstein as Vector the Crocodile, a green crocodile and member of Team Chaotix. *Troy Baker as Espio the Chamelon, a purple chamelon and member of Team Chaotix. *Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Charmy Bee, a cheerful bee and member of Team Chaotix. *Quinton Flynn as Silver the Hedgehog, a silver hedgehog. *Laura Bailey as Blaze the Cat, a light purple cat. Production Development Sonic Team and Sega are currently developing a live-action film for Sonic the Hedgehog.Sega and Sonic Team Brings Live-Action Sonic the Hedgehog to Big Screen. Retreived June 20, 2012. After wrapping up all five Sonic X film franchises, Sonic Team and Sega states it's time for the next storyline for Sonic and his friends new adventure.No More 'Sonic X Films? Retreived June 20, 2012. The film will be featuring the CGI characters Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Rouge, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Blaze, Cream and Silver, while Dr. Eggman will be played by a real life actor.Sonic the Hedgehog Characters Will Be CGI in Live Action Sonic the Hedgehog Film. Retreived June 20, 2012. Sega and Sonic Team confirmed to Mike Pollock not to reprise his role as Dr. Eggman for the film because his character is basically a human in real life.No Sonic the Hedgehog Live-Action Movie for Voice of Dr. Eggman. Retrieved June 20, 2012. The scripts have recently got completed and announced a production date sometimes in fall 2012 for a November 2013 release.Sonic the Hedgehog Scripts Already Completed and Ready for Production. Retreived June 20, 2012. Casting The current cast members from the film, Sonic X: The Final Stand, will reprise their roles as the voice of the CGI characters. Dr. Eggman will be played by a live action actor because he is drawn as a human with Mike Pollock has recently announced not voicing the character in the film, but given the role to a live-action actor.Mike Pollock's Character "Dr. Eggman" Will Be Live-Action in Sonic the Hedgehog Movie. Retrieved June 20, 2012. They confirmed Danny DeVito as the Dr. EggmanDanny DeVito is Dr. Eggman in Sonic the Hedgehog Movie. Retrieved June 20, 2012. Filming Filming for Sonic the Hedgehog is expected to start production sometimes in fall 2012, so that it can be released theatrically in theaters by November 15, 2013 as announced by Sonic Team and Sega.Sonic the Hedgehog Live-Action Movie Will Start Production This Year. Retrieved June 20, 2012. Release After [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thor_2 Thor 2] moved its release date from November 15 to November 8, 2013, Warner Bros. confirmed the November 15, 2013 release date to avoid the box office competion against Thor 2.Sonic Live-Action Movie Gets November 15, 2013 Release After Thor Sequel Bumps Up A Week Early. Retreived June 20, 2012. Referneces External links *[http://www.facebook.com/pages/Sonic-the-Hedgehog-2013-movie/378604735535721?ref=tn_tnmn Sonic the Hedgehog on Facebook] *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' at the Internet Movie Database *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' at Box Office Mojo Category:Films based on video games Category:2013 films